


Jared's kitten

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bottom Jared, Insecure Jensen, M/M, Top Jensen, Werecat Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen has a barbed cock and he is fucking Jared with it. I would prefer it were non-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's kitten

One thing Jared really loved about his boyfriend was, that Jensen was a werecat.

Especially when it was the time of the full moon and Jensen, who most of the days looked like any other human, started to look more cat-like.

His eyes became a more intense green, could even glow in the dark, his round black pupils becoming slim slits. Ears getting pointy, tongue became more sandpaper rough, his canines elongating and his nails growing to an inch. He would sleep more and purr more, become all cuddly and clingy, his strength increasing as well as his agility. 

And then there was the part Jared loved most. Jensen's cock became cat-like as well, spotting barbs during the two to three days this transformation lasted.

When they got together and his transformations first happened, Jensen used to be ashamed of his changed form. Would cuddle and kiss Jared, but when things got heated pull away and not allow any touching below the waist. 

It took some time till he could get his boyfriend to admit why sex was a no-go during the full moon – Jensen was ashamed of his penis. Afraid Jared would think of him as to much of a freak, would think his member is disgusting and wrong.

Jared hadn't been any of what his lover had feared. He had been fascinated. Wanted to touch it and stroke it and lick it. To know how the numbs and barbs would feel. Got so worked up that he begged Jensen to fuck him.

It had been wonderful and Jared had come two times the first time they fucked with Jensen in cat-form.

From that night on, they always anticipated the night of the full moon. Would try and get the days off or work less, and try to fuck as much as their buddies could handle.

Like now. 

Jared was on his knees, head burrowed in the pillow to muffle his screams. His lover behind him, thrusting and grinding, fucking Jared for the fifth time that day.

The taller man was pushing back, moaning at the feel of the cock filling him, at how it felt inside him. The nubs and barbs on it stroking his insides and pushing at his prostate in the best ways possible. Jared never could get enough of this.

His boyfriend had a strong grip on his hips, sharp pointed nails pressed into the delicate skin, but not breaking it. He was mewing while thrusting in and out, leaning down to nuzzle into Jared's neck, rough tongue licking there.

“Yes, Jen, yes! Fuck me,” Jared was groaning as Jensen picked up his speed.

Soon they both were coming and fell into the pillows, Jensen lying on top of him, his cock still inside.

They stayed like that together for a few moments. Cuddling. Jensen kissing his shoulder and cheek, his chest vibrating the whole time with a satisfied purr.

End.


End file.
